Lux Aeterna
by Kumfu
Summary: Plus profondément il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, plus s'éloigne et vacille la petite lumière là-haut. Fiction centrée sur le personnage de Sasuke. One-shot écrit pour le défi MUSIC, sur la musique "Lux Aeterna". UR.


**Titre :** Lux Aeterna.

Auteur : Kumfu.

Bêta : /.

Rating : K+.

Disclaimer : Le manga « Naruto » ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici la fiction que j'ai écrite pour le défi que j'ai organisé sur mon LJ. Le principe : le même que pour "Do You Want Me", si vous l'avez lue. Le but est donc de lire le texte pile en même temps que la musique et normalement, tous deux doivent correspondre.

Musique : Lux Aeterna de Clint Mansell.

Durée de lecture : la même que la musique, soit 6'31.

Fiction centrée sur le personnage de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lien vers la musique est sur mon profil. Sinon, cherchez "Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell" sur youtube : vous tomberez dessus.<strong>

**Lancez donc le morceau juste avant de commencer votre lecture.**

**Le texte commence à la première grosse note de violon, environ vingt secondes après le début de la vidéo.**

* * *

><p><strong>LUX AETERNA<strong>

Il sombre.

Et sa descente en enfer est à l'image de sa vie : un lent enlisement dans les ténèbres, un aller simple pour les abysses, sans point de chute et sans espoir. Nul avenir ne lui est possible, mais cela n'a guère d'importance car ce n'est plus devant lui qu'il regarde, mais derrière lui.

Tout s'éloigne. La lumière comme les souvenirs, lueurs oubliées que le temps rend vacillantes, fragiles. L'obscurité s'épaissit autour de lui.

Progressivement, les fils de sa vie se délient, s'étiolent, fins rubans déchiquetés qu'il voit s'envoler. Le souffle provoqué par sa chute leur fait décrire quelques arabesques colorées, avant de disparaître mollement. À peine se sont-ils fondus dans la noirceur ambiante qu'il ne sait déjà plus de quoi il s'était agi.

Et il oublie.

Visages flous. Bribes de souvenirs. Moments sans importance. Le reflet translucide d'un verre posé sur un coin de table et une voix dont le timbre lui parait inconnu.

Un regard.

Son corps s'enfonce progressivement dans le néant.

Un rond de lumière au-dessus de son visage. Image aux contours imprécis qui se rétrécit doucement et s'éloigne de lui, toujours plus, si haut, déjà. Son corps tourne sur lui-même. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il a laissé là-bas.

Un doigt qui repousse une mèche noire, révélant une paire d'yeux cernés. Le vent dans les feuilles d'un arbre, sur une terre dévastée. Un sourire.

Probablement devrait-il s'en rappeler. Des visages familiers dont il a en partie oublié les traits, peut-être certains de ces évènements qui l'ont tant dépassé, qui n'ont fait que lui montrer à quel point il n'a été maître de rien. Ironie de la cruauté.

Qu'était donc cette phrase que lui avait dite son frère, qu'il s'était répété si souvent plus jeune, qui avait conduit ses pas ?

Il ne s'en souvient plus.

« Survis » ?

Il cherche. Le souffle de sa chute fait remonter ses cheveux au devant de son visage, le fouette, claque incessante, comme pour l'arracher à sa torpeur, cri inaudible et pourtant empli de désespoir.

« Vis, survis, même misérablement » ?

Il contemple le rond de lumière, obnubilé.

Comment peut-il ne plus parvenir à la retrouver ? Il l'a tellement sue. Il se l'est tant répétée, toute sa vie. Elle a tellement hanté ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Comment est-il possible que même elle lui ait échappé ?

Le sourire d'une jeune fille timide aux cheveux roses, les joues rougissantes quand il se tourne vers elle.

Deux yeux, noirs, qui n'ont plus la froideur de ceux qui l'ont tant poursuivi.

Et même le visage de la haine — de son frère — a pris une image différente. Même sa bouche est devenue marquée d'une curieuse inclinaison. Même le moment où il est mort — où il l'a tué — le fuit désormais.

Son corps tourbillonne dans le gouffre noir où il s'enfonce, tandis que le cercle se rétrécit au-dessus de lui.

Que reste-t-il lorsque l'on n'a même plus de haine ?

Si elle l'a consumé, il en était déjà conscient, avant, de la force avec laquelle la colère pouvait apaiser les plaies.

Alors, qui haïr, maintenant ? Qui ?

Tous.

L'humanité toute entière.

Tous, pour être vivants, pour être là, et pour continuer à vivre, insouciamment, et à ne pas savoir, et à ne pas connaître ce qu'il a vécu, lui, ce qu'il ressent.

Le désespoir.

La souffrance infinie.

L'écœurement dans la bouche, la bile, le venin qui ronge les entrailles. L'envie de mourir.

Le cercle de lumière au-dessus de son visage se rétrécit lentement.

Une potion au contenu inconnu déposée devant lui par une main couverte d'écaille. La pulsation d'une carotide sous la pointe argentée de sa lame.

Son corps tourne, tourne.

Deux lèvres plissées en une mimique de bouderie. Un garçon à l'incroyable volonté. La chaleur d'une boule de feu qui lui brûle le visage.

Et c'est son dos qui rencontre les obstacles, son corps qui les traverse, immense magma noir dans lequel il coule et puis suffoque.

Il sombre et tout son être n'est plus que poids mort, objet jeté aux vicissitudes d'un monde qui n'est déjà plus le sien. Les plis de ses vêtements claquent sous la force du vent provoqué par sa chute et tout s'effondre. Même les parois du tunnel noir dans lequel il s'enfonce commencent à s'effriter, éclats sombres traversant la lueur qu'il voit au loin, l'étouffant. Son corps tourbillonne. Il tombe, il le sait mais ne s'en préoccupe plus. Quels que soient les chocs qu'il subira désormais, il continuera tout de même à chuter. Rien n'entravera sa descente dans les ténèbres. Seule, peut-être, sa conscience en sera touchée. S'il pouvait seulement cesser de se rendre compte, de ressentir…

Les autres êtres, comme la réalité s'éloignent.

Les pierres arrachées à la roche décrivent des tourbillons devant son visage, masquant de plus en plus la lumière, l'entourant, râpant sa peau, le griffant, l'égratignant. Un coup plus fort envoie sa tête sur le côté. Il a mal. Il ferme les paupières.

Il sent son poids l'entrainer à toute vitesse vers le bas.

La chute est vertigineuse. La vrille que décrit son corps en tournoyant dans le néant s'accélère toujours plus.

Autour de lui, tout est sombre. Il sent une matière s'épaissir autour de lui, des substances qu'il traverse_._ Quelque chose emplit sa bouche et le dévore de l'intérieur. Le ronge.

Probablement serait-il mieux qu'il n'ait plus à rouvrir les yeux. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir voulu rester en vie. Et que peut-il attendre ? Qu'espérer ? Que croire ? _Qui _croire ? Et qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Aurait-il seulement pu avoir le moindre poids sur les évènements qui l'ont conduit ici ?

Il a beau se poser la question, inlassablement, il ne parvient jamais à entrevoir de réponse.

Tout est noir, désormais.

Le manteau de glace des ténèbres qui assombrit l'esprit et engourdit les sens.

Il papillonne quelques instants des yeux, rouvrant des prunelles embrumées.

Aussitôt, il recherche la lumière, seul point d'ancrage — le dernier — qui lui reste, si petit, pourtant. Il s'y accroche, dernier élan de survie.

Un caillou qui roule, depuis le bout de sa sandale. Un genou d'enfant écorché. Le grondement d'une cascade. Un œil bleu, ouvert, et un rayon de soleil qui l'éblouit un instant.

Où s'est-il trompé ?

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Qu'aurait-il... pu…

Y-a-t-il seulement encore quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un puisse encore pour arrêter sa chute ? Pour le ramener ?

Ses pensées tournent, inlassablement, comme le mouvement que décrit son corps en sombrant dans les abysses. Ses paupières sont lourdes.

Quelques brins d'herbe se courbant sous une brise. L'entaille d'un kunai sur un tronc de bois. Des doigts devenus raides à force d'avoir trop travaillés.

Seul le besoin de vengeance le garde encore vivant. Son existence ne se résume plus qu'à ces mots : pertes, haine et désespoir.

Le vide l'entoure. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles.

Et il tombe.

Chute infinie, marquée de brusques accélérations.

Un instant, quelque chose le retient, un amas de tissus qui cède déjà si vite, ses longs drapés rouges s'écartant sous son poids, éclatant un instant les ténèbres de leur couleur vive, riche, mordorée, et si sanglante, pourtant.

Il voit les morceaux de tissus s'éloigner déjà de lui, aussi vite que la lueur qui se rétrécit là-haut, pans déchiquetés de sa vie qu'il oubliera à peine leur image disparue. Il s'en désintéresse complètement. Il n'a pas peur. Qu'il tombe, qu'il aille encore plus bas.

Le reflet d'un regard débordant de souffrance dans la lame de son sabre. Un orage au-dessus de sa tête. Un visage à la peau pâle qui se tourne lentement. Une goutte d'eau. Une jeune fille qui pleure, qui ne sait plus quoi dire pour le faire rester, la sensation de ses poings serrés sur l'arrière de son t-shirt. Le grincement d'une balançoire dans la cour d'une école. Des cris. Une feuille balayée par le vent au centre d'un terrain de sable. Un garçon qui s'arrête pour l'observer depuis le haut d'une bute, solitaire. Des dents plantées dans son épaule, la brûlure indescriptible d'une malédiction qui se révèle. Une illusion. Son frère assis sur un trône. Des paroles inaudibles, chuchotées à son oreille, des mots qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Un sharingan dans le trou d'un masque. Un jeune homme blond. Une promesse : celle de mourir avec lui s'il le faut. Une nuée de corbeaux qui s'envolent, leurs ailes noires contrastant avec le gris pâle des nuages. Le trajet du soleil dans le ciel en une journée. La sensation râpeuse du manche d'un kunai dans son poing serré. Une ombre qui grandit. Le son d'une cape qui se déploie pour couvrir ses épaules. Le premier jour d'une année scolaire, tous les regards des enfants sur lui quand il pénètre dans la classe. Une pichenette sur son front, la douleur, fugace, qui majore le sentiment d'humiliation. Son frère élevé dans les airs, l'inhumaine précision de ses armes dont les pointes s'enfoncent au milieu de chaque cible. La fatigue, lourde, presque insupportable, mais apaisante, d'une journée d'entrainement. L'odeur d'un poisson pêché, grillant au-dessus d'un feu de bois, la sensation sous sa dent. Deux lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, avant de former un mot. Le crépitement d'éclairs de chakra dans sa paume et le clone d'un être qu'il avait aimé qui disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Et la souffrance.

La souffrance infinie qui ne cesse jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Et pas de point d'impact. Jamais d'arrivée. Jamais d'escale.

Juste le vide, infini, et le lent tourbillon qui ne voit pas de fin dans les abysses.

Seule la lumière, au-dessus de lui. Peut-être en verra-t-il surgir quelque chose, un jour.

Il regarde. Toute son attention est concentrée sur ce simple point.

Il observe attentivement.

Peut-être…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
